WO-A 2009156251 has disclosed a holder for a built-in lamp in an outer bulb, the holder having a metallic mounting clip, which rests on the end of the plate-like stand.
In general, in this case the outer power supply lines passed out of the built-in lamp are connected fixedly to the feed lines protruding out of the plate-like stand for locking purposes. In this case, complex machine technology is required.